dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Biography Synopsis= A meteor shower falls upon the small Kansas town of Smallville causing massive destruction. The couple of Jonathan and Mary Kent were driving home when a meteor impacted in front of them with the force knocking their truck off the road. They escape the crash and go to the crash site and are stunned to see a spacecraft and what looks to be an infant inside. They rescue the baby from the craft and take him to the Smallville Orphanage. His strength was already apparent and the orphanage was ready to give the infant back when the Kent’s appeared asking to adopt the child, naming him Clark Kent. Clark is a senior at Metropolis University who is about to graduate and he tries to get a job at the Daily Planet but is denied due to his lack of experience. Using his enhanced hearing, Clark hears about a riot at the county jail, and he heads there to try and prove his worth and get a story. After dispatching the mob that was trying to kill the inmate, he gave clark some information regarding a famed Metropolis singer. It seems Bea Carroll, singer of the Hilow Nightclub, killed Jack Kennedy and framed Evelyn Curry for the murder. He returns to the Daily Planet with the story but the editor denounces him once again. Not to be discouraged, Clark leaves and goes to cross-town rival the Daily Star and tells the editor George Taylor about the riot and story, and Taylor hires him on the spot. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who often engages in physical exercise. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function at a nearly identical level of a healthy human; while Earth's solar radiation in its filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body utilizes absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ** Enhanced Strength: Clark has the strength to lift between 50 to 100 tons. His muscles will continue to grow and get stronger as he gets older. ** Enhanced Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. ** Enhanced Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to yellow sunlight, though he still prefers to sleep like a normal human as his mind can suffer the effects of sleep deprivation. ** Flight: Superman is capable of defying gravity and flying at supersonic speeds (maximum speed: 7,000 MPH) in a planetary atmosphere and possibly faster while in space. ** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman, under some circumstances, is resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening its power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Superman utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Superman's invulnerability has been in constant flux dependent on his levels of solar absorption. ** Intense Lung Capacity: Superman can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. * Superhuman Senses: All of Superman's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. ** Hearing: Superman has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reach him. This also gives him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors from up to a mile away. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ** Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** Ocular X-Ray Emission (X-Ray Vision): The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ** Ocular Heat Emission (Heat Vision): Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, but when fired at full-strength the effect is displayed as an intense red burst from his ocular cavities. ** Thermal Vision: The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. |-| Skills= * Journalism: Clark is a talented, intuitive journalist who has good instincts on a story. * Leadership: Clark has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Clark doesn't know any formal style of martial arts instead choosing to just brawl and attack with force. |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Magic: Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Superman and become fatal. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. * Lead: Superman cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependency: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers with a large amount of exposure. Exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * High-Pitched Noises: Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. * Psionics: Superman's mind is vulnerable to psionic effects. * Respiration: Even Kryptonians need to breathe. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Armor= * Kryptonian Skinsuit: Clark's superhero outfit is the House of El family skinsuit. ** Cape |-| Accessories= * Cellphone Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Clark Kent's favorite musical artist is Phil Collins. Rumor has it Clark got the idea of taking the name "Superman" from a line in Genesis' song "Land of Confusion". He also quotes lyrics from his songs during interviews. He received his first Phil Collins record from Lana Lang. * Clark's favorite book is "To Kill a Mockingbird". * He was introduced to Lois by Chloe. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Matthew Daddario. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members